Cry Me A River
by WrenLovesSpencer
Summary: Troy was dating Sharpay when he liked Gabriella. Gabriella is dating Ryan. Troy is walking down the hallway when he overhears Gabriella talking to Ryan, about love? Oneshot songfic to the song “Cry Me A River” by Justin Timberlake. Please R&R!


**Cry Me A River**

**Summary:**** Troy was dating Sharpay when he liked Gabriella. Gabriella is dating Ryan. Troy is walking down the hallway when he overhears Gabriella talking to Ryan, about love? Oneshot songfic to the song "Cry Me A River" by Justin Timberlake. Please R&R!**

**Author:**** Zanessa.Troyellaluvr4eva91xoxo**

**Category:**** HSM, DUH! **

**Rated:**** T to be safe.**

**Status:**** Now complete**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own HSM! Bla bla bla! **

**Chapter 1**

**Troy eavesdrop on Ryan & Gabriella's Conversation**

School has just started & Troy was walking down the hallway all the girls drooling over him.

Troy ignores the drooling girls & walks up to Chad only to talk about basketball.

"Dude, we totally beat West High on Friday… We kicked some major ass! Don't you think?" Chad asked.

"Yeah… we did. We were awesomely moving on that court Friday." Troy said.

Troy walks to his locker only to see Gabriella & Ryan caught in a heated lip-locking session.

_"Ugh… there's Gabriella (my girl) stuck in one of their revolting daily make out sessions. Just turn away Troy & don't watch them." _Troy thought slamming open his locker grabbing some books out of his locker for his first four classes.

Chad sees that Troy slammed his locker shut & asks him, "Don't you think that's disgusting over there?" Chad asks him pointing over to where Gabriella & Ryan were making out.

"Duh!!" Troy said.

"Let's just walk away & pretend that didn't happen." Chad said.

"I think that's the smart & common sensical thing to do." Troy said agreeing with Chad.

They both walk away together walking in the direction of what seems like Mrs. Darbus's class.

Lunch had just started & Gabriella took outside into the empty hallway before getting her lunch.

"Ryan, there's something I've been wanting to tell say but I've been interrupted too much today." Gabriella said looking into Ryan's pretty blue eyes. "I…" Gabriella said faltering while saying this.

Troy just walked out of the gym & he sees Ryan & Gabriella together.

Troy hides behind the wall & listens to what Gabriella is saying.

"I love you." Gabriella said finally saying what she wanted to without any interruptions.

"I love you too." Ryan said hugging Gabriella.

Troy heard enough of this & felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. Troy felt a stray tear fall down his cheek. Troy let it fall & walked away to the lunchroom another way so he wouldn't Ryan & Gabriella together.

Troy was now eating his lunch depressed. He decided to eat away his pain.

Gabriella goes over to Troy seeing that he's alone.

"Hey Troy! What's up?" Gabriella asked seeing Troy looking depressed.

"Nothing really… except the sky." Troy said jokingly smiling really fakely at Gabriella.

"Troy, I'm serious. What's bothering you?" Gabriella asked knowing that something was bugging Troy.

"Nothing really. I can't really say right now it's personal." Troy said.

"OK… well you can come to me when you're ready to talk about what's bugging you. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Gabriella said before walking back to her table where Taylor was waiting for her.

After Gabriella leaves Troy crushes his can of soda in anger.

"Dude, what's bothering you?!" Chad asked seeing that Troy crushed his soda can perturbed.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone Chad!!!" Troy snapped icily getting up from his seat storming out of the cafeteria slamming the doors violently.

All of the senior students in the cafeteria stared at Troy when he kicked the door.

"Geez… why are you all staring at me for?! Go back to eating & chatting with your stupid friends!!" Troy yelled at everyone.

Everybody went back to talking to their friends like nothing happened.

Troy walked up the stairs to the garden top roof/secret hiding spot.

Sharpay who is in the cafeteria she saw Troy pissed off so she decided to join Troy 5 minutes later to see what was wrong with him.

"Troysie, what are you thinking about?" Sharpay asked running her fingers through Troy's sandy brown hair.

"What are you doing here & how did you know I was up here?" Troy asked letting go of his anger for the moment. "And, another thing, don't ever call me Troysie ever again." Troy added.

"I wanted to see what you were doing & you showed me this place weeks ago." Sharpay answered.

"Well… I'm just thinking & I would like to be left alone, so if you could please leave… I'll appreciate it a lot." Troy said.

"Fine… I'll leave Troy, but you know you can come to me to talk about what's bugging you." Sharpay said, reluctantly leaving Troy alone.

Troy is now left alone silently thinking to himself, assessing his feelings for Gabriella.

The bell rang interrupting his thoughts.

_"Damn! Time goes by so fast! I can barely think about anything… especially Gabriella."_ Troy thought reluctantly walking off to his next class.

**Later that day…**

Troy decided after a very long time of thinking & spacing out during his classes that he needed to come clean with Gabriella about his feelings to her.

_"I really need to come clean with Gabriella… she deserves to know how I feel. Even if she doesn't love me back I just need to get this off my chest. I need to tell her today."_ Troy thought walking out of his last period class seeing Gabriella at her locker by herself.

"Gabi… I'm ready to talk to you. It's really important & I want you to hear me out." Troy said when he reached her locker.

"Troy… I'm glad to know you can come to me about anything. So anyway what was bugging you earlier?" Gabriella asked after she dumped her backpack into the locker.

"Well what was bugging me earlier was… this is kinda embarrassing but… you were bugging me. I don't know how but you just were. Like those make out sessions you have every day & stuff… that's what was bothering me. I just really wanted to tell you that… I…" Ryan walking over to Gabriella cut off Troy.

"Troy… what did you want to tell me? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention for a moment." Gabi asked.

"Actually… this talk can wait… its not that important anymore." Troy replied, now walking away frustrated that Ryan interrupted their talk.

_"Geez… something was bugging Troy & he didn't get to finish saying what he had to." _Gabriella thought just as she watched Troy walk away sadly.

Gabriella knew what this meant.

She was just going to have to go over to his house & get the truth out of him.

When Gabriella said her goodbyes to Ryan she walked over to Troy's house.

Gabriella knocks on Troy's door & Troy's mom answers it.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton… is Troy here? I really need to talk to him… it's urgent." Gabriella asked politely.

"Yes… actually he's here. Let me go get him." Mrs. Bolton replied going upstairs to Troy's room to let him know that Gabriella was there.

"Troy honey, Gabriella's downstairs & she needs to speak with you." Troy's mom said to him just as she walked into his room.

"Oh she is… send her up here." Troy replied.

"OK… Let me go get her." His mom said going back downstairs to get Gabi.

"OK Gabriella… he says it's ok for you to go up to talk to him. So go!" Troy's mom said.

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said stepping into the Bolton's household.

Gabriella goes upstairs & she sees Troy sitting down on his bed just waiting for Gabriella.

"Hey Troy… what were you trying to tell me earlier? I really want to know… you kinda left me in suspense at school." Gabi asked nicely.

"OK Gabi… please don't freak out when I say this but… I… love you. I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now. I just want to know if you love me back?" Troy replied spilling the beans.

"What?!" Gabi exclaimed wondering if she heard right.

"I said I love you Gabi." Troy said again.

"Troy… I don't know what to say… I mean this is huge… but the truth is I don't love you the way you love me… I only love you as a friend. I love Ryan." Gabriella replied.

"Gabi… please come on… You don't really love him. You think you do but you don't. You have to love me. You look at Ryan like he doesn't really mean anything. When you look at me I see that you love me. Please Gabi, don't tell me you don't. Don't deny your feelings for me." Troy said.

"Yes I do Troy… I really do love Ryan & Ryan loves me. End of story & I'm not denying anything." Gabriella countered.

"Can you do me a favor?" Troy asked changing the subject temporarily.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Kiss me." Troy replied.

"What? Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Just do it. One kiss. Tell me how it makes you feel. It's harmless." Troy replied.

"Fine." Gabriella said before pressing her lips against his.

Troy kissed Gabriella passionately not able to control himself.

Gabriella stopped him.

"I'm sorry Troy… I just don't feel anything." Gabriella said truthfully running out of his room.

Hearing this made Troy become sad & depressed.

_You were my sun, you were my earth  
but you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance, made other plans  
But I betcha didn't think that they would come crashin down, no_

_You don't have to say, What cha did  
I already know, I found out from HIM  
now there's just no chance  
with you and me  
there will never be  
don't it make you sad about it_

_you told me you love me  
Why did you leave me all alone  
now you tell me you need me  
When you call me on the phone_

_Girl I refuse  
you must have me confused with some other guy  
the bridges were burned  
now its your turn, To cry_

_Cry me a river  
Cry me a river er er  
cry me a river  
cry me a river er er  
YA YA_

_You know that they say some things are better left Unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to him  
And you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
all of these things people told me  
keep messin with my head  
shoulda been honesty  
then you may not have thought it_

_You don't have to say, What cha did  
I already know, I found out from HIM  
Now there's just no chance  
With you and me  
There will never be  
Done it make you sad about it_

_You told me you love me  
Why did you leave me all alone (all alone)  
now you tell me you need me  
When you call me on the phone ( call me on the phone)_

_Girl I refuse  
you must have me confused with some other guy (not like them baby)  
the bridges were burned  
now its your turn to cry _

_So  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river er er  
cry me a river  
cry me a river er er  
YA YA_

_Oh  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leavin_

_Oh  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leavin_

_Oh  
The damage is done  
So I guess I be leavin_

_You dont have to say, What cha did  
I already know, I found out from HIM  
now there's just no chance  
with you and me  
there will never be  
dont it make you sad about it_

_So  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river er er  
cry me a river  
cry me a river er er  
cry me a river  
cry me a river..._

**THE END!!**

**A/N: So… what did you think? Was this good? I'm sorry for not turning it into a Troyella… but I didn't feel like it. So yeah… I apologize for that. Well… please review. **


End file.
